<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re The Only Friend I Need by sickshameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388144">You’re The Only Friend I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless'>sickshameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mandy is a good sister, Mickey is a good brother, Siblings, and, ig?, mickey and mandy, time jumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy will always be there for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the first part of the Ribs series, based on the song Ribs by Lorde. Each lyric of the bridge will be the story title, and it will have something to do with the fic itself. The series is about Mickey and Mandy and their sibling bond. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandy Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re The Only Friend I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: this does not necessarily follow the canon timeline. Sorry for any inaccuracies. A lot of this series will not have to do with canon events, so she’s and timelines might be a little funny. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey and Mandy are different than a lot of the other South Side siblings they know. They’re very different from the Gallaghers for sure. They don’t go around telling each other I love you and hugging and spending time together. But there is one factor that they certainly have in common with the large family. Mickey and Mandy will always have each other’s backs. <br/>*</p>
<p>When Mickey was 8, no one wanted to be his friend. The Milkovich name wasn’t a friendly one, and while it seemed nice to have people be intimidated by you, it wasn’t as fun when Mickey realized people were too scared of him. Sure, he was well known around the neighborhood. His dad was Terry Milkovich after all. He was just... lonely. Mickey sat on his bed one day after school, arms crossed. Someone was having another birthday party that he wasn’t invited to, and this time around, it started to hurt. Mickey Milkovich is tough and mean and won’t take anybody’s shit. But he’s still a kid. </p>
<p>“Mickey?” Mandy peeped, standing in his doorway. </p>
<p>“What?” Mickey groaned, glaring over at her. </p>
<p>Mandy tilted her head, coming over to him. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>Mickey sighed, lifting her up to sit next to him on the bed. “Nothing, Mands. Just bored.”</p>
<p>“We can play,” Mandy offered kindly, smiling up at him. </p>
<p>The older brother was about to deny when he realized he really didn’t have anything better to do. Rather than sit here and feel sorry for himself, he could teach his baby sister some useful life skills. Plus, it was hard to say no when she had such a sweet face. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Mickey nodded. “Let’s do it. You’re the only friend I need anyway.”</p>
<p>That day, Mandy Milkovich learned how to properly throw a punch. </p>
<p>*<br/>When Mandy was 10, she idolized Mickey. He was tough as nails at 14, and most people were still scared of the Milkovich boy. He for one didn’t mind Mandy following him around that much. She was his protege after all. But his friends started giving him shit about it, and it wasn’t long before she found out she wasn’t wanted. </p>
<p>“We don’t need a little pussy following us around all the time, man,” one of Mickey’s rugrat friends had complained. </p>
<p>Before Mickey could jump to his sister’s defense, Mandy came storming out of the house, where she’d been discreetly eavesdropping while she pretended to get her shoes on. </p>
<p>“Hey! I’m not a pussy, you asshole!” She’d shouted, winding up her fist and punching him square in the ribs. She heard later on that she might’ve even bruised a few. </p>
<p>Mickey had never been prouder. <br/>*<br/>The Milkovich family isn’t exactly known for their clean records. Mickey was good though. He never got caught doing anything he shouldn’t be, and he was sneaky and sly in ways that his brothers and cousins envied. He tried to keep Mandy out of it as much as possible. Truthfully, he didn’t want her to be a part of all the illegal shit, but he said that he didn’t need her help. Until one day, he did. </p>
<p>Mickey was sitting in the police station, staring down Tony the cop. He didn’t like cops. The blond officer wasn’t like the rest of them though. Mickey knew good and well that he could’ve gotten his ass busted on multiple occasions for fighting and smoking pot, but Tony seemed to conveniently not be around when he was doing these things. Maybe he saw potential in Mickey and didn’t want too much on his record, even though he’s been in juvie a few times by now. This time though, he managed to get into a fight right in front of Tony, and this time he couldn’t just ignore it. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Mickey?” Tony sighed, staring right back. “You’re smart. Just because your father is Terry Milkovich doesn’t mean you have to follow in his footsteps.”</p>
<p>“Fuck do you know?” Mickey growled, hunching over in his seat. “You gonna put me away or what?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go back to juvie?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what happens,” Mickey huffed. </p>
<p>“I like you, Mickey. Don’t ask me why, because I truly don’t know, but I do. It’s not easy growing up here without a good support system. I don’t know what else I can do,” Tony frowned. “Listen. If there’s someone you want me to call... I can look away one more time. But another screw up, kid, and I don’t have a choice. My hands are tied after this. I want you to stay out of trouble. Find a job to keep yourself occupied and stop getting into fights. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>Mickey stayed silent for a minute, biting his lip. “Maybe,” he grumbled, sighing when Tony gave him a pointed look. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now who am I calling to pick you up?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“Mandy.”</p>
<p>The phone was in his hands soon enough, and Mickey held it to his ear. It rang for awhile, and he was starting to worry that no one would answer. Finally, the ringing stopped, and he heard someone on the other end. </p>
<p>“Who’s this?” Mandy asked, clearly not too happy with a random number calling her. </p>
<p>“It’s me,” Mickey mumbled. “Can you come get me from the station? Can’t leave by myself.”</p>
<p>Mandy groaned on the other end, but he knew she wouldn’t deny it. “What’d you do now, shithead? Can’t keep getting in trouble, Mick. Those juvie trips are gonna be a lot longer than they have been.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. Just come,” Mickey sighed. </p>
<p>And she did. He knew Mandy would always come. She’s never let him down before, and though he’d never say it out loud, he was thankful. Maybe he would actually try and stay out of trouble. <br/>*</p>
<p>Mandy didn’t know what was wrong with her. Clearly it wasn’t her looks. She could get any guy to sleep with her if she wanted to. It just seemed like she could never find a nice one. So, she filled the empty space in her heart with short term relationships, guys that couldn’t give a shit about her. It was working for awhile. At least she didn’t have to say she was single. But Mickey on the other hand, was getting really fucking tired of it. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that?” Mickey asked one night, cornering her. Her left cheek was bright red, and Mickey had seen far too many women in this neighborhood sporting the same look. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mandy whispered, trying to get passed him. </p>
<p>Mickey grabbed her arm, turning her around again. “Did he hit you? Whatever the fuck his name is, John?”</p>
<p>“James,” Mandy corrected. “It’s no big deal. He’s not the first guy to hit me and he won’t be the last.”</p>
<p>“Christ, Mandy, that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Mickey yelled. “Sit down and let me talk.”</p>
<p>Mandy rolled her eyes, but dropped down on the couch, staring up at him. Mickey didn’t know why she did this. She deserved so much better than everything she got, and Mickey sure as hell was not going to just let these wannabe tough guys rough up his sister. </p>
<p>“Look... you don’t need to settle for assholes. I know it’s all you’ve been around your whole life. Not too many good guy role models around here. But you shouldn’t get with guys that treat you so bad. Don’t make yourself small for them, Mandy,” Mickey murmured. “It might take awhile, but you’ll find the right person one day soon.”</p>
<p>Mandy stays quiet for a minute, rubbing her eye. “Do good guys even exist anymore?” She asked quietly, chuckling wryly up at her brother. </p>
<p>He sat down next to her, shrugging. “Maybe not in this shitty neighborhood. But out of everyone, I think you have the best shot at getting out of here. I want that for you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mickey,” Mandy whispered. “I’ll breakup with James, alright? And any other guy that wants to hit me. Maybe I’ll just stay single for awhile.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey laughed. “You do that.”  </p>
<p>Mandy grinned, kicking him and diving out of the way before he could kick back. This was alright. Perhaps being single with Mickey Milkovich as her brother wouldn’t be the worst thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>